Human For Her
by Rynnie
Summary: One Shot of Inuyasha's choice upon the Shikon no Tama. Short, sweet, and sad. Another chapter added for refernce and review's questioning.
1. Default Chapter

ONE SHOT:  
  
Human For Her  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this one shot.  
  
Inuyasha walked around the village tiredly. It was past dusk and a chilly wind brought his nose a smell he was not sure he could withstand. Even being how he was, he could smell his half brother behind him.  
  
"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I believed that it was your wish to be come full demon, not a mere mortal."  
  
"Just kill me then. What am I to you anyway?" Inuyasha said. He turned around. His eyesight was failing him.  
  
"You have aged quickly, younger brother." Sesshoumaru said, softness in his eye.  
  
"It seems age has finally caught up with me. Yet you, a pure demon, look the same as ever."  
  
"That is not true, I have aged some as well. Your eye sight is failing, is it not?"  
  
"Even though I hate to admit it, Sesshoumaru, I must say that you always knew what was happening." Sesshoumaru smiled, which had become an often occurrence of yet. The ages it had been since he and Inuyasha fought over a long forgotten sword, which had returned to their father's mouth.  
  
"Why? After all you went through, why did you become human?"  
  
"Human?" Inuyasha smiled sadly. "I became human for her."  
  
~~(*Flash Back*)~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as he was flung to the ground. Naraku had stolen all of the shards of the Shikon no tama. He was as powerful as ever.  
  
"I shall draw him into the wind tunnel, even if his poisonous bugs kill me, at least he may go to hell!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha jumped and punched Miroku's arm.  
  
"Don't be stupid Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "We can defeated him and live to tell it!"  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called as the cat demon was struck down. She ran towards her beloved animal and grabbed her, now in her small form.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"SANGO! LOOK OUT!" Miroku yelled, running into her and pushing her out of the way, taking the blow from one of Naraku's many tentacles.  
  
"Argh!" He called out in pain and frustration. He opened his wind tunnel, despite what Inuyasha said. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Die!" Naraku called.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked. His wind tunnel wasn't working. He brought it to his face and cried out in horror, trying to pull the rosary beads over his arm. But it was too late. The wind tunnel opened.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as his wind tunnel started spreading over his entire arm.  
  
"Houshi Sama!" Sango cried, flinging herself at him, but he pushed her back.  
  
"Run Sango! I love you!" He yelled. Tears trickled down his face as Kirara scooped up her master and flew away from him.  
  
"HOUSHI SAMA~~~~!" Sango screamed out to him, tears flooding her own eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru blasted a few tentacles off with toujikin, but they kept growing back.  
  
I'll distract Naraku, they'll kill him, and I will live! Kagura thought. She sent many of her wind blades at him, over and over again.  
  
"KAGURA!" Naraku yelled, pulling out her heart and starting to squeeze it.  
  
"An opening!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha yelled at once. They let out their swords true powers at once, headed for the same direction: Naraku's heart.  
  
"GO!" Cried Kagome as she shot her miko arrow, a purifying light coming around it. There was a huge explosion. Dust and leaves and small brush scattered everywhere.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Cried Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Come, I'll be able to see Inuyasha!" Shippo cried to his mother figure. She nodded and jumped on his back (he's in his bubble form). Shippo flew up and over the battlefield.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, seeing a white haired figure on the ground. She jumped off Shippo and hurried over, only to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said. He was bloody all over and bruises were appearing on his perfect skin.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru said. "Was flung that way by the shock wave." Sesshoumaru pointed over his head. Kagome and Shippo ran off in that direction, saying their thanks. Sesshoumaru had become some-what soft hearted. Kagome swore it was because of the child, Rin, who followed him.  
  
Sango moaned. She sat up. Kirara had been flying away when she saw big blasts of blue, yellow, red, and diamonds flying into Naraku, followed by a blinding pink light and a golden spear.  
  
Golden spear? Miroku! Sango thought. She looked around for her fiancé, seeing Kirara in the distance.  
  
"Kirara!" She cried, running over to her long time pet and friend. Kirara mewed and stood up for her master. Sango picked up her small, loving kitten sized Kirara.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Kirara." Sango turned.  
  
"But, Miroku..." As if on cue, a shadow started limping towards her through the dust.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango cried and flung herself at the man, crying for joy. He gripped her back and nuzzled his nose between her shoulder and neck.  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru saved me in the nick of time. As did Kagome's arrow. I flung my (is it a walking stick thing?) golden rod at his heart, just after Kagome's arrow. I think I hit him." Miroku smiled. His lifted his accursed hand.  
  
"Shall we see?" He asked. He unraveled his rosary beads and pulled down the piece of cloth covering his hand. The wind tunnel was no more.  
  
"Houshi Sama, we can live together in peace now." Sango snuggled into her fiancé's chest.  
  
"After we find Kohaku." Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Oh, Miroku Sama, Sango Chan! Are you okay?" Both nodded.  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oi, Kagome." Every one turned as Inuyasha strode into their small group.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and flung herself into her love's arms. He held her close.  
  
"So, you have chosen her?" Everyone turned. Kikyo stood, looking on sadly.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded. One of her soul snatchers flew up to her with a new soul, but she waved it away.  
  
"I see." Kikyo said. She slowly walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him one last time. She slowly let go. She turned to Kagome and gave a soft, sad smile. In those years that she had run into Kagome, she had learned to respect her.  
  
"Good by, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "Now you can truly be happy and my soul can rest in peace." Kikyo closed her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said. He nodded abruptly. It was then that Kagome received the rest of her long stolen soul. She was finally whole again. Kagome looked on as the miko before her once again turned to ashes.  
  
Sesshoumaru soon joined the group.  
  
"Where is tetsusaiga?" He asked immediately, noticing the empty sheath.  
  
"Where is toujikin?" Inuyasha asked in return, letting his question answer his brother's.  
  
~~(*End Flash Back*)~~  
  
"For her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "And what did she do, turn around and leave you?" Inuyasha looked away from his elder brother. It was true. He had never seen her since.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru got his little brother's attention. "What happened? What happened all those years ago?" Inuyasha looked into his brother's face.  
  
"I am not sure why it happened myself. I do not know why she chose to leave not only me here, but also Sango, Miroku, -" Inuyasha's voice began to crack-"Kirara, and... Shippo..." Sesshoumaru watched his fail younger brother emotionlessly. It was a trait he had carried on, even after Rin's death.  
  
"Why would she choose such a dirty world as hers? She claimed to love everything here- the trees, the grass, the clear blue sky. "The adventure" - she used to say- "the adventure will always keep me here." But it didn't happen. Things got to complicated. She needed to take more tests. For more schooling. We fought more and more often. I went anyway I could, just so she would always come back."  
  
"The Bone Eater's Well was of no use to you after the wish upon the Shinkon no Tama?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"But Kagome- she could go through- but only because of her miko abilities." Tears welled up in is eyes. Sesshoumaru noticed. He also noticed how thin his brother had become.  
  
"Then, the day she said good by to me. I-I thought she was just mad and it would blow off, but it didn't. I waited for her. I waited for her return for four decades, Sesshoumaru. In my heart, I am still waiting. But I know, I know now that she's not coming back. Not ever."  
  
Sesshoumaru motioned for Inuyasha to sit down with him. Inuyasha gladly accepted, his old bones creaking with pain. Sesshoumaru noticed.  
  
"What happened...to Rin?" Inuyasha asked softly, not knowing how his brother would react.  
  
"It was some sort of disease. She died peacefully." Sesshoumaru said no more, but Inuyasha knew it had been hard on him. It was the first time he had seen his elder brother cry. After Rin's funeral, he had followed his brother's scent, only to find him in Rin's favorite part of the garden, reading her favorite poem out of a book he had given to her years earlier, silent tears running down his face. Then came the rage. Sesshoumaru had slammed his fist through a near by marble stone table. He had fallen to his knees in grief and the echoing sound of death.  
  
Yet Inuyasha had not known what to do in that moment and had left his brother in peace, silent tears funning down his constricted face.  
  
Inuyasha remembered, even though years later, hearing his brother mumble her name through his painful tears. "Rin...Rin...Rin..."  
  
"What was your last argument?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha sighed, fresh tears stinging at his eyes again.  
  
"I was...angry with her...there was another boy's smell on her. I asked her why she had let him...hold her and kiss her. She had told me that it was none of my business and why did I give a damn anyway. I told her I cared because I loved her. I asked her if she loved me anymore." Inuyasha let out a raspy breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"And she said...- No...no, Inuyasha. I don't believe I do. - And then she left. I waited for her. I have pined for her. My short new life was wasted. I sometimes wonder if I had known if this would happen if I had chosen to become demon. But, no matter how I put it, all I can think of is Kagome's face of hurt. I just wish that she could've seen mine."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked again at his brother and knew that he was going to die. Not only because his body was finally giving out on physical strength, but because of his pain that he had not gotten over in forty years. His brother. His little brother. Sixty years old. That was a great achievement in those days; most people hardly made fifty. His little brother, now an old man.  
  
Inuyasha coughed hard. He had been coughing a lot lately.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, getting his brother's attention. "I don't think that I'm going to live through this night. I am going to die tonight, aren't I?" Sesshoumaru looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes, nodding a slow, sad nod.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, one thing that I wanted before I died was to have a real conversation with you. I wanted to feel like your brother, even if only once."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a twinge deep in his eyes, one that hadn't happened since Rin's death. He knew what it was before the salty liquid slid down his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why are you crying over me? I only - " But he stopped as a fit of coughs and gags erupted from his lungs. Sesshoumaru pulled his brother into an awkward hug, onto his lap. He felt his little brother's unsteady breathing, sometimes long, sometimes short and raspy.  
  
Finally, Sesshoumaru stood up, bring Inuyasha upon his back (piggy back style).  
  
"Can you never truly forget her?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head slowly. Then Sesshoumaru started walking. It had long since been night and Inuyasha couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"  
  
"You will soon see." Sesshoumaru soon stopped. He was on the hill over looking the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha felt the sense of deep magic and knew at once where they were.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He said, quietly, feeling himself getting colder by the second. Sesshoumaru also noted his brother's decreasing body temperature.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down, pulling his younger brother into another awkward hug, it being the second one they had ever shared in their lives. Inuyasha returned the hug this time, knowing he was about to die. A sudden fear overwhelmed him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...I am so afraid." Sesshoumaru smiled softly.  
  
"It's okay...little brother...you're going to a better place."  
  
"Can I ask you one last thing, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. He felt Sesshoumaru nod.  
  
"Please, change your life around. Be happy and find someone. Do this so I may see you not in hell, but in a better place." Sesshoumaru nodded again. Inuyasha gripped Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
"Please, say it."  
  
"I promise, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Thank you...older brother." It was with those words that Inuyasha finally passed from the world of the living. Sesshoumaru closed his brother's blank eyes and kissed him softly on the forehead, a sign of respect.  
  
Sesshoumaru quietly dug a grave for his little brother and laid him into it. He worked hard to make it a decent grave.  
  
As he put the last of it together, Sesshoumaru stood. The twinge was back in his eyes. Tears slid freely down his face, the first of Inuyasha's last request.  
  
"Inuyasha, my little brother, I will see you where ever you are. I promise that when I die I will go to you. You always watched over Kagome. Now, with this being the only thing linking her world to this, I want you to watch it. Guard it. This forest is now again... the Inuyasha Forest."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the full moon. He smiled as the tears slid down his face. He suddenly felt emptiness in him. He looked at his brother's grave before walking off in a direction he knew Inuyasha would have wanted him to go. Inuyasha had wanted him to find someone and that was where he was headed.  
  
He stopped again, looking at his brother's grave one last time.  
  
"Rest in peace, Inuyasha, my little brother, Prince of the Western Lands, great Warrior of Japan."  
  
The wind softly breezed through the grass. A bird, far off started singing a sad and unknown tune but yet it seemed it was meant to be. 


	2. Why I Didn't Come

Why I Didn't Come  
  
(A sequel to Human for Her)  
  
Focused mainly on Kagome's viewpoint and Sesshoumaru's thoughts wrapping everything up at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha, what college should I go to?" I asked. It was some time after the Naraku had been defeated and the Shikon no Tama had been wished upon.  
  
"Just don't go already! Why can't you just stay here with me?" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. "You've been going to school ever since we met! You must be smart enough already!"  
  
"But I'm not! I need to do this so I can get a good job!" I protested.  
  
"Why do you need a job? I'll do everything to support you and make you happy!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"That's not it! What happens when my family is too old to work and they have to retire? Who's going to take care of them then? They need money, Inuyasha! And you can't make any, seeing how you're stuck in this time!" I yelled, on the verge of tears.  
  
Inuyasha was at a lost for words.  
  
"Feh. Just go to whatever you want." He looked at the two different schools. One was an all girl school and the other was co-ed. He pointed to the co-ed one.  
  
"Just go to this one. It looks nice." He said softly and kindly.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" I cried and kissed him softly on the cheek before jumping back in the well.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of days, three at the most! I love you!" I yelled to him before falling back through my time. My savior nodded, his black hair swaying with the motion.  
  
It was about two months later when it happened. I had been going to college for about a month and a half and noticed that the guys there are always looking my way. I had homeroom cleaning today after classes and that's where I was headed. I had it with one of my classmate, a boy named Odo, Hie.  
  
I heard the door to the classroom close. I turned and saw Hie looking at me.  
  
"Kagome...I..." His face flushed. "I really...like you...will you please go out with me?" He asked, dropping his head. Truth be told, I had kept my eyes on this boy recently. But not because I liked him, but because I was afraid of him.  
  
"Why did you close the door?" I asked. My voice was wavering. He turned and looked at the door.  
  
"I closed it because I didn't want anyone to hear." He paused for a while before he continues quickly with a short, "...me. I didn't want anyone to know I liked you." He quickly covered up his statement.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Odo, but I'm already seeing someone." I thought of how brave and loving Inuyasha was in his new form. But I had to admit; I missed his rough side to him. Sometimes I reach up to rub his ears and remember that they'll never be there again.  
  
He started walking towards me.  
  
"Stop." I said, backing away. He didn't. He grabbed my arms and leaned forward to kiss me.  
  
"STOP!" I cried, kicking him in the balls. It was the only chance I had of escape. I ran towards the door but he tackled me. I screamed as loud as he could before he got his hand over my mouth. He was panting.  
  
Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Help me!  
  
I started crying. I tried to beat him off with my arms but he was too strong. He leaned forward and quickly removed his hand only to replace it with his lips. He had his knees on my elbows and his hands on top my chest. Suddenly, the doorknob to the classroom turned.  
  
My homeroom teacher had finally come back! But the door was locked. Odo got off me and grabbed a broom, pushing one into my hands.  
  
"If you say anything, you know what I'll do." Mrs. Toki unlocked the door and came in. As soon as she did that, I ran right through the door.  
  
"Kagome?" She asked, seeing her student's tears. "Odo, what happened?"  
  
"She...asked me to go out with her...and I said no..." Hie said, making up the fastest lie he could that would explain her tears.  
  
"But...Kagome's such a strong woman...why would this bother her?" Mrs. Toki asked, not expecting a reply.  
  
"Oh, you're excused, Odo." She added, seeing the broom. After he was gone, she noticed a navy blue piece of material caught on the edge of one of the desk.  
  
"What's this?" She reached forward and pulled it off, knowing it was one of the girl's uniform skirts. Two dark spots were on it. She wiped it on the white desk, scared of what it might be. Red showed up on the desk.  
  
"Blood?" She cried. She looked more carefully at the desk and the surrounding floor and noted that there were several drops of blood and then it smeared on the ground, like the owner had fallen.  
  
"Odo, what have you done?" She asked before quickly exiting the room, running as fast as she could to the Principle's office. It didn't matter. I would never she Odo again anyways.  
  
I had been running as fast as I could. I stopped over looking the well.  
  
I want him to hold me like he used to. We've had so many fights-I feel so far away from him, even if I am sitting right next to him...  
  
I jumped into the well, knowing Inuyasha would come any moment, as I found I was bleeding. He did, but not because of the bloods smell. I pulled myself out of it.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" He asked. I looked up at him.  
  
"Why? Why did you let another boy hold you and kiss you?" I started crying.  
  
"You don't understand-" I started to say.  
  
"Kagome! I can feel us separating! Why? Do you not wish to see me anymore?"  
  
Why is he like this? I want him to comfort me! Why can't he sense that it was against my will?  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you become a human? I hate it! I wish it never happened!" I screamed in anguish and fear.  
  
"Human? I became human for you! Because I love you! Don't you love me anymore?" He asked. His eyes were full of anger. They looked like Odo's and I was instantly afraid.  
  
"No." I whispered.  
  
"What?" He asked startled.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I don't believe I do..." My voice trailed away. Was this it?  
  
"Kagome-" He said, reaching out to me. But I stepped away from him.  
  
"Good by." I said and jumped back into the well.  
  
"KAGOME!" I appeared back in my time. I looked at the roof of the well house. I pulled myself out of the well and ran down the shrine's steps.  
  
"How could he be so uncaring? Can't he see my feeling for him?" I cried. Tears blurred my vision.  
  
"STOP!" I heard somebody yell.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" I heard another. I looked up and heard a car horn honking. I had run out onto the street.  
  
"KAGOME!" I turned and saw Souta running towards me screaming, somebody grabbed him before he too ran out onto the street. I heard a scream of brakes and then a thud. The last thing I saw was the driver's face of horror. Then everything went black.  
  
"KAGOME!" Souta screamed, freeing himself from the onlooker's grasp, running to his sister.  
  
"KAGOME! WAKE UP, PLEASE, SIS!" Souta screamed, shaking his dead sister's body. An ambulance arrived on scene, but did not leave in the frenzy as which it had come. There was no need to- the girl was already dead.  
  
The onlooker watched as the girl's body was covered with the white sheet, her younger brother's body shaking and screaming in pain and anguish.  
  
"So. This is why she didn't come back to you, Inuyasha." The onlooker said softly. He bowed his head before turning and walking away. Sesshoumaru soon got into his parked car and drove away, the traffic already backing up. He pulled into his driveway, parked, got out, and entered his home.  
  
He smiled sadly before a soft loving voice hit his ears.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Honey, did you see what happened?" Called a voice. He looked up to see his wife's kind and saddened eyes.  
  
"Did you here of Kagome's-?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I was the one who held her brother from joining her fate."  
  
"So, back in our time, Inuyasha is waiting for her return, thinking she chose another over him?" Kagura asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagura bowed her head and tears trickled down her face.  
  
"Why is this world so cruel? Why did things turn out so unhappy?" Sesshoumaru drew his wife into a hug, comforting her in a way he knew Kagome would've wanted from Inuyasha.  
  
"The world is always unfair to those who try to live fairly in it, Kagura." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Brother, now you begin your years of anguish, waiting for her, not knowing she is already dead. Thinking she is with another. But it was you who chose this fate for her.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Feh. Just go to whatever you want." He looked at the two different schools. One was an all girl school and the other was co-ed. He pointed to the co-ed one.  
  
"Just go to this one. It looks nice." He said softly and kindly.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
The all girl school would've been better for you. Yet you chose co-ed, knowing that there would be boys there. Why?  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his sleeping wife and carried her to bead. He then went out onto the porch over looking the Hirigashi Shrine and his brother's grave.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
He left his brother's grave for a place he knew Inuyasha would've wanted him to go. He was going to a dense and murky forest.  
  
Upon getting there, he saw her figure, trapped with in a rock by Naraku.  
  
He drew tenseiga and slashed through all the curses and evil, which Naraku had placed upon Kagura. With everything cut, Kagura's body crumples to the ground. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up.  
  
"Sess...houmaru." She said before standing. After a few moment of silence, he reached forward and grabbed her into an awkward hug. Her eyes glistened with tears as she grasped him back.  
  
"Thank you..." After a few more moments, she said what she had been meaning to say ever since she got to know him.  
  
"I love you." Sesshoumaru was speechless. He had had a feeling about her likings, but never did expect them to be so strong. He had saved her now, twice. Once when she had a hole through her chest from Goryoumaru, and just now.  
  
(A/N: Goryoumaru comes into the story later. I did not make him up; he is part of Rumiko Takahashi's plan. His first appearance is in Volume 135? Or 35...I forget.)  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
So now you begin your journey with each other. How will you cope?  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm dying inside. Knowing what words I parted you with. So you know now why, right? You know why I didn't come."  
  
The End. I partially didn't like this, but everyone was asking me to put up another short one explaining everything. So here it is... 


End file.
